elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nibenay Basin
The is perhaps the largest region in all of Cyrodiil, stretching from Cheydinhal to the Panther River, from the foothills of the snowy Jerall Mountains to the swamps of Blackwood. The region also borders The Heartlands and the Nibenay Valley to the west and the Valus Mountains and Black Marsh to the east. The Basin is largely wilderness, with dense forests of conifers and deciduous trees, jutting moss-covered rocks, and numerous lakes and rivers. It is also marked by steep, but passable, hills. In terms of flora and topography, the Basin is nearly indistinguishable from the Nibenay Valley. A section of the Yellow Road passes through the Basin, as does the half of the Blue Road that leads into the Basin's only city, Cheydinhal. The Basin is home to Lake Poppad, Lake Canulus, the Reed River, and portions of the Corbolo River, Panther River, and Silverfish Rivers, as well as several smaller unnamed lakes. Flora and Fauna The Basin's animal life is varied but fairly standard. Depending on your level, you will find Imps, Wolves, Timber Wolves, Boars, and a few Mountain Lions. Plant life is also common. Look for Summer Bolete, Viper's Bugloss, Flax, Monkshood, Foxglove, and Ginseng Plant. Nirnroot can be found in abundance along the Basin's waterways. Locations The Nibenean city of Cheydinhal lies in the far north of the Basin. Cheydinhal is a quaint, picturesque city with a dark underbelly. Follow the Blue Road away from the Imperial City to get to Cheydinhal. Alessia Ottus' Guide to Cheydinhal initially praises the city, noting its "broad green parklands, graceful willows along the banks of the Corbolo, neatly groomed gardens and flowering shrubs ... clean, well-trimmed houses and neat stonework, ornamented with striking designs in glass, metal, and wood." In typical Ottus fashion, however, she then writes, "But what lurks beneath this pleasing appearance? Crime! Scandal! Corruption!" and accuses Count Andel Indarys of murdering his wife. Weary travelers can also find rest at the Imperial Bridge Inn, which lies on the north bank of the Silverfish River. The foreboding Cadlew Chapel sits on the banks of the Niben, very close to the Nibenay Valley. Cropsford, the early stage of a farm, can be found at the end of a path that branches off the Yellow Road. Ayleid Ruins * Hame * Anutwyll * Nornal * Bawn * Mackamentain * Nenalata * Malada * Morahame * Ondo * Vahtacen (Marked as cave) * Wendelbek Camps * Black Dog Camp * Carbo's Camp * Crestbridge Camp * Garnet Camp * Nayon Camp * Sercen Camp * Trossan Camp * Wind Range Camp Caves * Arrowshaft Cavern * Bramblepoint Cave * Cracked Wood Cave * Crayfish Cave * Leafrot Cave * Lost Boy Cavern * Muck Valley Cavern * Newt Cave * Quickwater Cave * Sage Glen Hollow * Swampy Cave * Timberscar Hollow * Wenderbek Cave Fort Ruins * Arkved's Tower * Fort Aurus * Fort Cedrian * Fort Cuptor * Fort Entius * Fort Facian * Fort Farragut * Fort Naso * Fort Sejanus * Sundercliff Watch Mines * Abandoned Mine * Collapsed Mine * Deserted Mine * Desolate Mine * Rickety Mine * Squandered Mine Settlements * Cropsford * Drakelowe * Harlun's Watch * Knights of the Thorn Lodge Points of interest The Basin hosts two shrines, the Shrine of Peryite and Vaermina. For the flat-broke adventurer who is desperate to level up, a tent with a sleeping mat can be found northwest of Deserted Mine. A doomstone sits on a hill east of Vaermina's Shrine - it is notable for the wide variety of flowering plants growing around it. Activating it will summon a Daedric Dagger and Gauntlets. Appearances * de:Nibenay Category:Regions